1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to computer systems and more specifically to electrical connectors for portable computer docking stations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems are information handling systems which can be designed to give independent computing power to one user or a plurality of users. Computer systems may be found in many forms including, for example, mainframes, minicomputers, workstations, servers, personal computers, internet terminals, notebook or portable computers, and embedded systems. Personal computer (PC) systems, such as International Business Machines (IBM) compatible PC systems, include desk top, floor standing, or portable versions. A typical PC system includes a microprocessor, associated memory and control logic, and a number of peripheral devices that provide input and output for the system. Such peripheral devices may include display monitors, keyboards, mouse-type input devices, floppy and hard disk drives, CD-ROM drives, printers, network cards, terminal devices, modems, televisions, sound devices, voice recognition devices, electronic pen devices, and mass storage devices such as tape drives, CD-R drives or DVDs.
Portable computers (also referred to as laptop or notebook computers) have become increasingly popular due to their light weight and small size. Such computers can be easily hand-carried in briefcase sized cases and may be used by business travelers in cramped spaces, such as on airline seat back trays. In addition, portable computers typically can be battery powered or powered from an AC to DC converter. Portable computers typically incorporate a flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or other relatively small display that can be, for example, built into its lid portion. Portable computers typically include a keyboard built into its main body portion. The modern portable computer may also have incorporated therein both hard and floppy disk drives, system RAM memory, and a system processor. A portable computer can be a fully self-contained computer system able to be conveniently used in situations and locations in which the use of a much larger desktop computer is not feasible.
A docking station allows a portable computer to be used as a desktop computer for use in the home or office. Docking stations typically facilitate the operable coupling of the system processor and memory of the portable computer to peripheral devices either housed in the docking station (e.g. a CD ROM drive) or operably coupled to the docking station (e.g. an external mouse, keyboard, monitor, or printer). Such peripherals devices which are operably coupled to connectors located on the docking station housing are typically left at the home or office when the portable computer is removed for use outside the home or office. Docking station housings are typically designed to be set on a desktop, however some docking station housings may be floor standing as well. One example of a docking station is the PORT REPLICATOR II sold by DELL COMPUTER CORP.
A docking station typically works well for the specific portable computer type for which it was designed. However, because the location of a docking station electrical connector may vary with different portable computer types such as different portable computer models, a particular docking station is only compatible with portable computer types having corresponding electrical connectors located at a compatible mating position with the portable computer electrical connector.
What is desirable is a docking station having an electrical connector that is movable with respect to the housing between at least two mating positions to accommodate for variations in location of corresponding portable computer electrical connectors of different portable computer types.